Qué cosa es amor
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Jou cuenta la historia de cuando, varias noches seguidas, vio a Mimi saliendo de la misma tienda. Takeru y Hikari acaban de terminar su relación, pero, cuando a él le toca hablar sobre el amor, le viene a la cabeza una frase que a ella siempre le encantó: "¿Qué cosa es amor, que no sabe ni cuándo nace ni cuándo muere?". [Para LeCielVAN por el Amigo Invisible de Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _LeCielVAN_ , por el Amigo Invisible del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

Un agradecimiento especial a _jacque-kari_ por haberse convertido en mi asesora personal (y me gusta pensar que viceversa jajaja), mucho del fic se lo debo a ella.

.

.

* * *

 **Qué cosa es amor**

* * *

.

 _Todo empezó un día cualquiera. De verdad, no pasó nada importante, nada que me hiciera pensar que algo iba a cambiar. Y, cuando acabó ese día, tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado._

 _Mi rutina era la de siempre, estudiando casi tanto como respirando. Taichi solía decirme que las letras se iban a impregnar en los cristales de mis gafas porque conforme más me cansaba, más pegaba la cara a los libros. En esa época era especialmente exagerado, porque había un trabajo en grupo terrible que teníamos que entregar y el único momento en que coincidíamos todos era bastante tarde, así que pasaba el tiempo estudiando en la Facultad._

 _Fue entonces, en una de esas semanas en que salía tardísimo de la Universidad, cuando empecé a verla._

 _Quizá se hubiera quedado en una anécdota tonta que comentar la próxima vez que quedásemos… si no fuera porque no la vi una sola noche. Los días pasaban y yo, al salir de la Facultad, o quizá desde la ventana de la biblioteca, veía a Mimi entrando en la misma tienda de conveniencia._

 _¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas de la noche?_

 _La primera vez que la vi, no le di muchas vueltas. La segunda vez, creí que era casualidad. La tercera… la tercera me preocupé. Mucho._

 _No me acerqué a saludarla. Creo que ahí estaba la primera señal de alerta. Algo en su cara me hacía pensar que quería estar sola. ¿Mimi queriendo estar sola? ¿Mimi yendo, de noche, a una tienda de conveniencia? ¡Claro que era preocupante! Pero yo, tan lento como siempre, tardé tres días en decidir que aquello era un problema. Y otros dos más en atreverme a esperarla en la puerta de la tienda._

 _No pareció sorprendida al verme. Tenía ojeras, no llevaba maquillaje y su pelo, aunque cepillado, estaba extraño; además esa ropa era demasiado apagada para ella. Sé que no me hubiera dado cuenta de esas cosas si no hubiera estado toda la vida tan pendiente de Mimi._

— _¿Vas a saludarme o solo me mirarás, Jou? —me preguntó. Parecía que intentaba bromear, pero no lo consiguió._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

— _A ver si eres capaz de averiguarlo._

 _La acompañé hasta su casa. Estaba un poco lejos y tenía que pasar varias calles muy oscuras. Me puse de los nervios al pensar que durante varias noches había estado recorriendo ese camino ella sola. Intenté hacérselo ver, pero solo me habló de otras cosas._

— _Solía pedir deseos a todo, ¿sabes? —me dijo, la siguiente noche, cuando volví a acompañarla a su casa._

— _¿Ya no?_

— _No. Porque no se cumplen. La primera estrella de la noche, una pestaña, un diente de león… no hacen nada. No son capaces de cumplirte un deseo._

— _A mí me parece bonito que suelas pedirlos._

— _¿No debería parecerte tonto e infantil?_

— _Yo creo que nos hace bien recordar qué cosas deseamos. Pararnos a pensar en ellas. Si no lo hacemos, entonces podemos olvidar cuáles son._

 _Me miró en silencio. Yo cargaba con la bolsa de lo que había comprado. Por educación, no miré qué era, pero parecían latas. La tercera noche que la acompañé, había algo muy poco pesado en la bolsa._

— _¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? —le pregunté. Fue una mala idea, lo supe por su gesto._

— _Háblame del tuyo._

— _Solo he estudiado._

— _¿El qué?_

— _Te aburriré…_

— _Cuéntame cualquier cosa, por favor._

 _La miré fijamente un momento. Pasábamos cerca de un escaparate de una tienda cerrada, tenía luces y brillaron un momento en la cara de Mimi. Parecía más cansada y mayor que nunca._

 _Le hablé de mi día mientras me preguntaba por qué no le había comentado nada de lo que pasaba a nadie. Era una buena opción charlar con Sora o con Koushiro, a ver si ellos sabían algo._

 _Supongo que se debía a una cosa muy simple: ella me había pedido que lo averiguara. Por mis propios medios. Y si hay algo que he hecho siempre… es cumplir todo lo que Mimi me pida._

 _Todo._

 _Así que la noche siguiente, que no había clases, fui de todas formas a la Facultad. Pasé horas asomado a la ventana de la biblioteca, sin conseguir concentrarme. Hasta que la vi llegar. Sus ojos buscaron por el edificio hasta que se toparon conmigo. Casi pareció sonreír._

 _Me apresuré a recoger mis cosas y, como se estaba volviendo habitual, la esperé en la puerta de la tienda. Sin preguntar, me tendió la bolsa al salir. Escuché un tintineo, así que debía haber algo de cristal. Pesaba._

— _Oye, Jou —me llamó, de pronto, interrumpiendo mi charla de cómo me había ido el día._

— _Dime._

— _¿Entonces crees que cuando pedimos deseos… nos los pedimos a nosotros mismos?_

— _Hay que soñar con cosas, porque si no quieres nada, no hay nada que conseguir. ¿No te parece? Yo desde pequeño he querido demostrar que valgo para algo. Y aquí estoy, esforzándome para ser el primero de mi promoción. Resulta que, además, siento que mi futuro está en ser médico y ayudar a la gente. Pero si no me hubiera parado a pensar en qué quiero, no estaría trabajando duro en nada ni tendría un sueño que alcanzar._

 _Se quedó callada un rato. Respeté su silencio, preguntándome más que nunca qué pasaba por su cabeza. Justo cuando estábamos al lado de su casa, me quitó la bolsa de la mano y, con la cabeza gacha, me habló._

— _Lo que pasa… es que a veces se nos olvida cómo soñar._

 _Pude ver una lágrima cayendo, antes de que se diera la vuelta y se fuera a toda prisa._

 _Al día siguiente no apareció._

 _Me volví loco, no dormí, preguntándome si debería llamarla, o avisar a alguien que fuera mejor que yo para esas situaciones. Al final, a la mañana siguiente, sonó el timbre. Justo antes de que me fuera a la Facultad._

 _Era Mimi, con una cesta grande con comida recién hecha, y una gran sonrisa._

— _Me sentía tan perdida… Pero tus consejos me han ayudado. Anoche no pegué ojo y sin pensar me puse a cocinar, con todas las cosas que había estado comprando en la tienda. ¡Pruébalo!_

 _Sin darme tiempo a replicar, me fue ofreciendo comida. Entre bocados, apenas me dejó decir lo delicioso que estaba. Porque sí, estaba todo riquísimo. Cuando ya probé cada plato, me abrazó con fuerza._

— _¡Gracias, Jou! Me he dado cuenta de que esto es lo que me gusta, a lo que me quiero dedicar. ¿Qué forma mejor de alegrar el día a la gente que dándole algo rico para comer? Y, si no fuera por ti, nunca me hubiera parado a pensar en ello, me hubiera quedado solo con el fracaso porque no me aceptaron en la escuela de teatro…_

...

—El resto de la historia, la mayoría lo conocéis. A partir de ese día, Mimi se empeñó en ir demostrándome que las recetas más raras pueden ser las más deliciosas. ¡Con lo tradicional que siempre fui para la comida! Bueno, y para más cosas… —La mayoría se ríe—. Pero es que, con tal de verla sonreír, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Y aquí estamos años después, diciendo al mundo que queremos pasar toda la vida juntos. No podría estar más feliz.

Jou no consigue terminar el discurso en condiciones, porque su reciente esposa se le echa encima. Él se sonroja y todos nos echamos a reír.

Es tan, pero tan bonito. Y curioso. Siento que empezamos a hacernos mayores.

Miro a Hikari, está secándose una lágrima disimuladamente. Le sonrió arqueando las cejas y me da un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Nada de burlarte de mí.

—¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso? —Me dedica una mirada significativa—. Qué equivocada estás.

Probablemente es la única persona de la que nunca me he burlado. Vacilar y burlarse es algo bien distinto.

Me doy cuenta de que, en el otro extremo de la mesa, hay unos cuantos pares de ojos pendientes de nosotros. Me contengo para no poner los míos en blanco. A estas alturas ya deberían haberse acostumbrado todos a vernos bien, juntos, sin problema. Hikari y yo lo llevamos mejor que los demás.

Me levanto para ir al baño y resulta que es el peor momento posible. Los novios me interceptan y, por el gesto de Mimi, sé que no me va a hacer gracia.

—Porfa, porfa… —canturrea ella.

—Si no me dices qué quieres, no puedo aceptar —le digo.

—Claro que sí, soy la novia, todo para la novia en el día de su boda. ¿Verdad, cariño? —Jou asiente con la cabeza.

—Verás, mi hermano Shuu se ha excedido bebiendo y está ahí dentro vomitando.

—Eso explica quién hacía ese ruido en el baño…

—El caso es que iba a dar un discurso, pero ya no puede. Y a Mimi y a mí nos encantaría que dieras tú uno.

—¿Yo? Pero…

—¿Quién mejor que tú para manejarse con las palabras? —me pregunta ella.

—Taichi o Daisuke dan buenos discursos motivadores…

—Sabes perfectamente que no dejaré que esos dos estropeen el momento bonito de los discursos, menos cuando ya llevan bastante rato bebiendo.

Querría decir que todos llevamos unas cuantas horas bebiendo. Me pone un gesto que sabe que le funciona, que hace que nadie le niegue nada. Pero es la cara de Jou al mirar a Mimi lo que me termina de convencer.

No puede ser tan difícil hablar de amor cuando lo tengo delante. Cuando también lo siento… ¿O he sentido? En realidad, no importa ahora el tiempo verbal.

Acepto y los novios me lo agradecen efusivamente. Me toca después de los padres de ambos y me parece un poco injusto, porque los suyos van a ser lacrimógenos y emotivos, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

Vuelvo a mi sitio y Hikari me habla con fingida inocencia.

—¿Demasiado vino y champagne? —me pregunta.

—Estás hablando con alguien un cuarto francés, _ma chérie_. Vengo de la tierra del champagne y una de las mejores del vino.

—¿Entonces por qué has tardado tanto?

—Me han interceptado los novios y me han tendido una trampa.

—Suena a algo que me gustará. —Me río. Se suele quejar y en realidad es ella la que siempre se burla de mí.

—Seguro. Tengo que improvisar un discurso.

—Estoy deseando oírlo.

Algo en su forma de decirlo hace que me quede mirándola. Pero Hikari ya está enfrascada de nuevo en la conversación de Sora y Miyako sobre algo que no llego a escuchar. Mi hermano, que está a mi lado sentado, suelta un carraspeo que conozco bien.

—Dime, hermanito.

—¿No tienes tú algo que decirme? —pregunta Yamato, en voz baja.

—¿Sobre alguna cosa en particular?

—Venga, en serio. Ya es raro que sigáis tan normales, pero… ¿que vengáis juntos a la boda?

—Ni ella ni yo tenemos pareja, era lógico que fuéramos el acompañante del otro.

—Ahí está la cosa. Hace no mucho _vosotros_ erais pareja.

Aquí sí es importante la forma verbal en pasado.

Hikari y yo siempre hemos sido un pack. De alguna manera, la gente pensaba en uno si pensaba en el otro, íbamos a todas partes juntos, éramos mejores amigos desde que nos reencontramos en la infancia. Muy jovencitos, dimos un paso más en nuestra amistad, y empezamos a llamarla amor. No nos pareció pronto, porque realmente era lo natural en nosotros.

Fue el noviazgo más fácil y bonito posible. Crecimos juntos y lo único que cambió fue que compartíamos más cosas que antes. Pero, al empezar la Universidad, las circunstancias cambiaron aquello.

Empezamos a ampliar círculos de amistad, nos veíamos menos porque estudiábamos cosas muy diferentes y nuestras épocas ocupadas no coincidían, además yo me iba a ir un semestre a Francia. No fue nada dramático, simplemente un día nos sentamos en la heladería de siempre y hablamos de que quizá nos vendría bien salir con otras personas, porque nunca lo habíamos intentado.

Así que decidimos dejarlo. Yo he estado unos meses fuera, he tenido algunas citas y tuve una especie de rollo con otra chica que también estaba allí de intercambio, aunque decidí terminarlo cuando para ella empezó a significar más que para mí. Hikari también ha tenido alguna historia aunque no sé detalles, tampoco es que quiera saberlos, pero me alegro de que haya tenido esas experiencias. O eso quiero pensar.

Todos se asustaron cuando lo supieron, ¿nosotros dos separados? Pero no ha sido para nada como ellos temían. Seguimos ahí el uno para el otro, en todo momento, tanto cuando estuve en Francia como ahora que ya he vuelto. Hablamos tanto como siempre y nos comportamos igual que hemos hecho toda la vida.

Somos mejores amigos y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar nunca. Es lo que los demás no podían entender.

—Yamato, somos mayorcitos, sabemos lo que hacemos —le respondo, en voz igual de baja—. Hikari y yo siempre hemos tenido nuestra propia forma de hacer las cosas.

—Di eso todo lo que quieras. Ya veremos cómo acaba esto.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y dejo de prestarle atención. Aunque me repito sus palabras mientras medio escucho el monólogo de Daisuke sobre sus vacaciones visitando a Willis en Colorado. Sin pensar, cuelo una mano entre las de Hikari. Tardo una fracción de segundo en darme cuenta de que ya no es un gesto normal entre nosotros. La cara de sorpresa de Miyako me da una pista sobre ello, pero Hikari no se inmuta, solo juguetea con mis dedos.

—Estás nervioso, ¿eh?

—¿Me ayudarás si hago el ridículo?

—No sé si finges modestia o es que olvidas que tú siempre sabes qué decir.

—Eso no es cierto, tú tienes un superpoder para callarme la boca. —Su sonrisa es deslumbrante.

—Eso no quita que se te dé bien.

Cuando los Kido y los Tachikawa dan sus discursos, me pongo más nervioso. Son peores las exposiciones de la Universidad, claramente… el problema creo que son las expectativas que los demás tengan puestas en mí. Escribir novelas y hacer discursos no es lo mismo, pero nadie parece saberlo.

Hikari me da un beso en la mejilla y después un empujoncito.

Cuando subo al pequeño escenario y tengo el micrófono delante (mejor no fijarme en todos los ojos posados en mí), solo sé que tengo que hablar de amor. Y me viene a la mente una frase del libro _Merlín y familia_.

—Antes de nada, tened en cuenta que he bebido un poquito y que esto ha sido una emboscada de los novios. —Escucho risas, Jou levanta la copa hacia mí y Mimi me vitorea. Sacudo la cabeza, sonriendo—. Primero me he negado. Con tiempo, podría haber preparado un bonito discurso, incluso haber compuesto un poema. Pero así… ¿quién habría aceptado? —Taichi y Daisuke, al unísono, me interrumpen diciendo que ellos habrían aceptado. Koushiro y Ken les mandan callar—. Sí, precisamente por culpa de cómo sois estoy aquí arriba. —Más risas, y un par de gestos obscenos—. En fin, como iba diciendo… He aceptado, como veis. ¿Sabéis por qué? He visto cómo Jou mira a Mimi, y el gesto de absoluta felicidad que ella tiene, y me he dicho que no podía ser tan difícil. Todo el mundo habla de amor constantemente, ¿verdad? Y, al pensar en él, me ha venido una frase a la cabeza: «¿Qué cosa es amor, que no sabe ni cuándo nace ni cuándo muere?».

Sé que Hikari capta la referencia. No solo porque ella leyó el libro antes que yo y me lo prestó, ni porque tenía esa frase señalada… sino porque al parecer llevo mirándola desde que empecé este discurso.

Igual me estoy equivocando al expresarme. No solo la he mirado este rato, sino todo el día. Tampoco todo el día, sino desde que volví de Francia. ¿A quién quiero engañar? En realidad, he estado pendiente de ella desde el primer momento en que la conocí.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, decidida a entregarse a Myotismon para que dejara de hacer sufrir a los demás, llorando por el sacrificio de Wizardmon, increíblemente valiente y vulnerable al mismo tiempo… no volví a apartar los ojos de ella.

Repito la frase una vez más en mi cabeza.

—¿Son palabras raras para decir? —Alguien me responde que sí, hago un gesto con la mano para que se calle—. Claro que no. Estamos hablando de amor. ¿Por qué nos empeñamos en marcar principios y finales para todo? Jou ha contado cómo su historia con Mimi empezó… pero fue muchísimo antes. Cuando eran niños, ella con un sombrero rosa enorme y él con más ataques de histeria de los que tiene hoy día. —Esta vez, me río con el público—. ¿Qué es realmente una boda? Proclamar, públicamente, que quieres pasar toda tu vida junto a alguien. Mejor aún si es alguien que ha estado siempre ahí.

No puedo controlarlo, mis ojos se van a Hikari constantemente. Ella sonríe de forma muy suave, muy sutil. Es el mismo gesto que he visto a lo largo de los años. Ese que pone cuando un pequeño digimon sale de su huevo, cuando estamos todos reunidos después de mucho tiempo sin poder coincidir, el que tenía aquel día en que le dije que la quería.

Su sonrisa más verdadera es la más pequeña. La que solo pueden ver quienes están dispuestos a mirar.

—¿Alguien sabrían definir qué es amar? Seguro que sí, y que cada uno tiene formas muy diferentes de hacerlo. Echar de menos a alguien, sentirse bien a su lado, ver sus miles de virtudes y aceptar sus defectos, querer cantar bajo la ducha sobre sus ojos… —Mis amigos captan la referencia y son los únicos que ríen. Yamato me lanza una mirada asesina. Lo siento, hermano, fue una mala idea cantar aquello cuando te duchabas en casa de mamá, y pasen los años que pasen seguiré recordándotelo—. Hay miles de formas de querer y de explicarlo, pero hay algo universal: si quieres a alguien, haces lo que sea por verle feliz. Lo que sea. Lo que sientas que es mejor para esa persona. Quizá, precisamente por eso, a veces te equivocas y la dejas escapar.

Veo el cambio en el gesto de Hikari. Sabe que no son palabras sueltas. ¿He sabido esto todo el tiempo? Puede que sí, puede que en el mismo momento en que lo decidimos, en aquella heladería de siempre, me diera cuenta de que no. No quería esto. No lo quiero.

La quiero a ella. Siempre ha sido así.

—Pero hablar de amor como algo abstracto es una tontería. Todos sabemos lo que es, todos hemos sentido alguna clase de amor. Yo he tenido la suerte de sentirlo por completo. Y voy a dejar de usar el pasado, porque es algo que nunca se ha ido. —Ahora soy yo quien quiere lanzar una mirada fulminante a mi hermano, porque sé que tiene ese gesto petulante de quien descubre que tenía la razón. Pero no lo hago. Hay una chica que tiene toda mi atención—. Aprendí lo que era el amor romántico de forma lenta. Poquito a poco. ¿Sabéis esa sensación de querer agarrarle la mano a alguien? ¿De esa emoción que te sube por el pecho cuando al final lo haces? Después fue a más. Ese niño que le agarraba la mano a su mejor amiga empezó a preguntarse por qué los mayores se daban besos. Se aseguró de que el primero fuera con ella, porque no había nadie que le importara tanto en el mundo.

Debería morderme la lengua. Callar, dejar que esto quede en un discurso bonito. Cerrar hablando de los novios y no meterme en más cosas personales. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Pensar en ella besando otros labios… no, no son los celos lo que me ha despertado el querer hablar. Es esa frase. Esa que me ha hecho pensar.

—No sé en qué momento empecé a quererte —digo, hablándole ya solamente a Hikari. Ella está muy quieta, sin saber qué esperar—. El amor no se sabe cuándo nace. Y tampoco lo he sentido nunca morir. Sé que el que tú me haces sentir… nunca morirá. Igual que el de Jou y Mimi. Porque él la mira exactamente igual que yo a ti, y ella le sonríe a él igual que tú me sonríes a mí. —Miro a los novios. Mimi, muy emocionada, se tapa la boca con las manos; Jou tiene un gesto muy cómico—. No seáis tan tontos como yo, no dejéis al otro escapar. Nunca. Amar de esa forma, amar desde siempre y para siempre… solo ocurre una vez en la vida.

Apenas escucho el aplauso final. Mis amigos están muy, muy conmocionados. En otro momento habría robado la cámara de Hikari y les habría hecho fotos, además de reírme de ello por los siglos de los siglos. Algunos que no conozco, familia de los novios o amigos de otros círculos, se han puesto de pie. No sé si por demostrar que les ha encantado mi discurso o por cotillear la reacción de Hikari.

No vuelvo a mirarla hasta que no estoy a su lado. Y es entonces cuando pasa. Sé que se avecina la tormenta.

Las personas más tranquilas son las que más miedo suelen dar cuando llegan a estallar.

—¿Qué debería hacer yo ahora? —me dice, muy enfadada, aunque sin levantar la voz—. ¿Tendría que tratar de dejar de hablarte, para que no sufrieras si yo no te correspondiera? ¿Gritarte aquí, en público, por haberme hecho pasarlo mal para nada estos meses? ¿O besarte?

—Si mi opinión importa, prefiero lo último…

—Tu opinión nunca ha importado menos que en este momento, Takaishi. —Me muerdo la lengua para no reírme. Ella me conoce—. ¡Ni se te ocurra reírte! ¿Te parece bonito? Fuiste quien empezó a hablar de probar a conocer a otras personas. Me sentí tan perdida… me costó imaginarte con otras, pero empezaba a asumir esta situación, y ahora me vienes con esto, en público… Pillándome completamente desprevenida.

Sigue diciéndome cosas del estilo. Mi esfuerzo es real, las carcajadas se me atragantan. Alcohol y nervios no son una buena combinación, ni para mí ni para ella. Pero no importa. Sus enfados nunca me han preocupado, porque no son por cosas realmente importantes. Si algo le afecta, se entristece y está dolida. Y hace que quien le haya hecho algo se sienta la peor persona del planeta.

Los enfados que le he visto han sido porque me he encargado de picarla o porque alguien estaba siendo tonto y quiere hacerle reaccionar.

Y es verdad, he sido tonto. Tonto por arriesgarme a perderla.

—… deja tu mundo interior y préstame atención —dice Hikari, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. No sé qué pretendías diciendo esto de pronto, en público… desconcertándome así… ¿Estás jugando…?

La callo con un beso. Uno de esos de película, con todo el mundo mirándonos. Ella no se resiste.

Es un beso como tantos de los que nos hemos dado. Como no ha podido darme ninguna otra chica. Porque nadie más es Hikari, ni me hace sentir esto.

Cuando nos separamos, Taichi y Yamato discuten sobre si deben pararnos o no. Yo me río.

—No pretendía nada, no tenía nada pensado. Solo se me ha ocurrido esa frase y me he dado cuenta de que no sé cuándo me enamoré de ti. Y de que nunca he dejado de estarlo…

Me calla ahora ella a mí, pero tapándome los labios con la mano.

—Que sepas que nuestro próximo aniversario no lo contaremos desde hoy, sino en la fecha de siempre. Ya puedes ir pensando qué organizar, queda menos de un mes.

—Me parece que un helado seguro. Hay una heladería que conozco en la que vamos a tener que hacer recuerdos más bonitos.

—Yo ya tengo tu regalo —me dice, con cierto aire de suficiencia que me da ganas de morderle el cuello.

—Así que ya pretendías volver conmigo…

—Siempre me he dado cuenta de las cosas antes que tú.

—Tendría que haberte dejado conquistarme.

—Ya te tenía conquistado, solo tenía que besarte.

Mientras habla, acerca de nuevo los labios a los míos y sí, sé que tiene razón. Estoy a punto de confesarle que me vuelve loco, cuando siento unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Me alegro un montón de lo vuestro, de verdad, pero ahora es el momento del baile nupcial, así que dejad de robarme la atención —nos pide Mimi, sin una pizca de vergüenza—. Y en vuestra boda pienso vengarme, que lo sepáis.

—Podríamos no invitarte —digo, en bromas.

—Podrías morir.

—O podría ser que me busque un futuro marido mejor —comenta Hikari. La miro sonriendo.

—Siempre tan mala conmigo.

Mimi chasquea los dedos entre nuestras narices, porque de nuevo iba a distraerme. Y después se marcha.

El baile es bonito y gracioso, porque, como todos imaginábamos, a Jou no se le da muy bien. El resto de la boda es igual que antes, rodeados de las mismas personas y teniendo a Hikari a mi lado. Solo que ahora… puedo dejar besos en su frente y decirle al oído que no volveré a ser tan tonto de alejarme de ella.

Ya nos imagino arrugados e igual de tontos enamorados. Será una gran historia que contar.

* * *

.

Vani, espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas, o al menos que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. Te he escrito dos propuestas en una, la tercera es que no era compatible jajaja.

Gracias a quien me lea :)


End file.
